Fake, Freindly smiles
by neko-chan190138
Summary: Akiko has created two new death scythes, but will still atend the DWMA. What could go wrong? Plenty of things. Rated T for adult language. Will get romantic around the 15th chapter.


Fake,friendly smiles

**Neko- new fanfic! hope you enjoy!**

**Akiko- Neko doesn't own soul eater and it's cast,only me, the amazing Akiko!**

Akiko sat on the cobblestone roads of death city. ' I haven't been here in so long...' was the only thing on her mind. Sure, she was tired and dehydrated from her long journey across the desert surrounding this seemingly peaceful little city. But she couldn't think of that now, for she had been called by shinigami-sama, because, after all, she was a _very _strong meister for her age. But, even as her weapon, Dre, was shouting something about a cut right above Akiko's eye to his twin sister, Mai, Akiko still couldn't concentrate. She stood up, trying to hold on to the thought of her mother, mere seconds before the kishin killed mama-chan right on the street which Akiko was standing. " Alright,"she said "Let's go see shinigami-sama!"

Akiko looked up to the building she had always loved. It now seemed like a stranger to her. She wanted to turn around, go back to that corner of the world she always hid in. 'No,' she thought. ' I must face him...' . Bravely, she took each step slowly, hiding the fear that came with each step.

" SHINIGAMI-SAMAAAAA!" screamed an always excited Mai." Hurry up, Aki-Channn." continued Mai. Akiko was still walking through the guillotine filled hall. The second Akiko steped on to the small, other-worldly stage in the death room, her clear, crystal blue eyes clouded up with fear. " Hello, Maiii-chaaann." said an overly childish death god. " Shinigami-saaaamaaaa!" said Mai, as childish as Shinigami-sama. " WOULD YA SHUDDUP WITH YA ANOYING VOICES!" yelled an overly iritable Dre. " Hello, Shinigami-sama," said Akiko. " -Oh, Hello, Aki-Chaaann." said shinigami-sama, dragging out chan longer than needed. " Lord Death, both Mai and Dre are now Death Scythes." reported an overly shy Akiko. " Yes, I see that." said the death god. " And, shinigami- sama?" asked Akiko. "Hmm?" mumbled Lord Death. " We'd like to attend DWMA, if you don't mind."

Akiko walked up the steps, Dre and Mai following her. Shinigami-sama hadn't argued. After all, he needed all the help he could get, especially since the witches population was rising. Mai ran up past both Akiko and Dre, screaming "OHHH! THERE'S A MONKEY ON TOP OF THE SCHOOL!" her beautiful blond hair flailing messily behind her. Dre ran to catch up with her, as Akiko calmly walked up the steps.

" MONKEY MONKEY MOOONNNKEYYYY!" wailed a flailing Mai as Akiko reached the top step, Dre scolding Mai like a three year old. " HEY YOU! I'M NOT A MONKEY! I'M THE GREAT BLA-" the blue haired member of the star-clan fell to the ground. A girl with long, beautiful black hair in a pony tail stood over him. Akiko giggled a little, while Mai went into a all-out laughing fit. The boy stood up calmly. "YOU!" said Black*star, pointing to a shy Akiko. " LET'S FIGHT!" screamed Black*star. " She dosen't have to, you-" Dre got cut off. " Dre, don't you dare say the b- word! It's baaaad!" wailed Mai. " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! YOU SAY IT ALL THE TIME!" shouted Dre, a stress mark mark appearing over his head. " Let's get to class, ya baka's." said Akiko.

They walked in silence, occasionally Mai said something about ' Panda's being adorable'. Finally, after what seemed like hours, but being only mere minutes, they got to Stein's class. Stein looked at them. " Your late, he mumbled, dissecting a rare, colorful species of bird. " Dude, dissecting a bird is _sick_, ya' bastard." said Akiko. " Uhmmm...Sorry, professor stein." said a worried Dre," She's still half asleep," " I DON'T CARE IF SHE'S HALF ASLEEP, NOW GET TO YOUR SEATS, BEFORE I _DISECT _ YOU!' yelled Stein.' Wow, that girl really struck a nerve with professor Stein...' thought Maka. " What ever, Ya' sicko." replied Akiko, making her way to sit between a short blonde haired girl, and a kid with three white stripes in his hair.

" WOAH! YOU JUST TOLD OFFFFF!" screamed Patti, the blonde haired girl. ' Wow, her and Mai could be sisters,' thought Akiko. " Yes I did, because dissectin' animals is nasty, and only BASTARDS DISECT STUFF!" said Akiko, making sure Professor Stein could hear her.

Akiko walked out of the classroom, making her way to lunch. She had packed rice balls and sushi." hey!" she heard a girl call her name. " Want to sit by us?" she asked, her Ash blonde piggy tails swaying back and forth as she ran.

Akiko sat down at the table. Dre and Mai were already there, in between the blonde haired girl and a boy with snowy white hair. "Hello.." said Akiko, growling out the words. " Hi, my names Maka-" said the girl with ash blonde piggy tails. " This is kid and Liz" she said, pointing to the boy with white stripes in his hair and a girl with light brown hair, falling just over her shoulders. " This is Tsubaki and Black*star," she said pointing to the 'monkey' and the girl who Akiko thought must be Black* stars partner. " And this is soul and Patti," she said, looking towards the people who Dre and Mai were sitting between. " It's nice to meet you all," Akiko said, bowing her head.

" AKIKO, KID, BLACKSTAR, AND MAKA, TO THE DEATH ROOM WITH YOUR WEAPONS." said the overly loud speaker. Akiko blushed, as she hated the idea of the whole academy hearing her name.

They walked though the guillotine filled hall. Akiko was so nervous, for she hated facing Lord Death. They entered the death room. " SHINIGAAMI-CHAAANN!" wailed Mai. " MAI-CHAAAN!" said the childish Death god. " OK WE GET HOW THIS IS GONNA GO SO JUST GET IT THE HELL OVER WITH AND TELL US WHAT YOU NEED TO FUCKING TELL US!" snapped Dre. " Uhhh... You need to go on a mission in the city of Paris, BYE!" said lord death. We all sweat dropped. ' Did Dre just _scare _a shinigami?' everyone thought but Dre.

They walked off the plane, taking in the sweet Paris air. It smelled like cresaunts. "Well, Kid stopped the silence. Time to hunt this kishin," he said, signaling for Liz and Patti to transform, the rest of their weapons following.

Akiko walked down the alley way, staying in the shadows. They had decided to split up and search. Akiko agreed, but Dre had to force her. " Dre, your a pain in my anus.." she whispered, twirling aroung to meet eye to eye with Jack Evers, a kishin in the making.

**Neko: ok, hope you enjoyed, cause I worked hard!**

_**sneak peek at next chapter~**_

_**Blood splattered the sidewalks. Kid stared at the sight in front of him. It was the most in-humane thing he ever saw. " Jack Evers, your soul has turned into a kishin egg, and I am here to claim it"**_

**Neko: ooohhh! so suspenseful! And only I know what happens! I hope you enjoyed, and your fave Soul Eater character OR one of my characters will make-out with you if you review, plus you'll get a virtual cupcake!**

**S.E. Cast : WHAT!**

**Akiko: HELL NO, WOMAN**

**Dre: You sick bastard**

**Mai: KISSY KISSY HA HA HA**

**BLACK STAR: HA HA HA HA!**

**Mai and black star: HA HA HA HA**

**Neko: Neko... CHOP! * hits black*star and Mai in the head with a baseball bat***


End file.
